Musical Love
by peacelovebethx
Summary: A Love Story for every song in my iTunes Library. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

All songs are about love.

Songs about love that's sad and love that's happy. Love that's been lost and love that's been found. Love that's old and love that's new. Love that's temporary and love that lasts forever.

So, I'm setting my iTunes library to shuffle…

…And writing a love story about every song that comes up.

913 chapters… Of 913 love stories… Based on 913 songs…

Get ready for music that inspires forever.

May the music play until the ending note.


	2. Chapter 2: You Found Me

**Song: You Found Me**

**Artist: The Fray**

**Album: The Fray**

**Genre: Rock**

**Rating: 5**

**Play Count: 7**

**Last Played: March 13, 8:45 AM**

_**I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad, Where the West was all but won**_

 _**All alone, smoking his last cigarette, I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything" **_

_**Where were you when everything was falling apart?  All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang**_

 _**And all I needed was a call that never came,  To the corner of 1st and Amistad…**_

"Why should I care?" I yell, desperately.

"Troy, just talk to her." pleads the last friend I have left

"Why? She wasn't here…"

"Troy, she just wants to see you."

"See me? She didn't want to see me when Jason died!" I say, bitterly

"She didn't know, Troy." She tells me wearily.

"Oh, so not knowing that I was going to kill my best friend is an excuse to leave me?"

"You didn't kill Jason, Troy." As if I haven't heard that a thousand times.

Two years ago, my girlfriend left.

Left the city, left the state, left the country. Left without a call, a note, a goodbye.

One day, she just didn't show up for school. I called and called and called for a week. Finally, a week went by and I went to her house. Empty. No furniture, no note, no forwarding address. And, no Gabriella. She vanished without a trace.

At first, I thought that she was coming back. There wasn't even a 'for sale' sign at her house. But, then her phone wasn't in service anymore, and I understood.

Imagine calling her phone every day for a month and leaving increasingly desperate messages, until one day instead of hearing 'Hey, it's Gabriella. Leave me a message.' I heard, 'The phone you've reached is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again.'

The world came crashing down on my head. I had lost her. My girlfriend of three years was gone. There was nothing I could do to bring her back. I locked myself in my room, refused to come out, refused to eat. It took my parents five months to get me to leave the house. It took my friends another nine to get me to start going out with them again. It was the worst devastation I had ever felt.

 _**But in the end everyone ends up alone, **_

_**Losing her, the only one who's ever known**_

_**Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be,**_

_**No way to know how long she will be next to me, **_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me **_

That was until _it _happened.

It was the middle of summer. My best friend, Jason, and me were driving from a party to our friend, Anna's, house. I was driving with Jason in the passenger seat. We were laughing, thinking about this girl who had tried to flirt with Jason at the party. It was dark and raining out. I looked down at the radio to change the station and "BAM!"

Suddenly, the world spinning out of control.

I fly from the car. Hit the pavement.

Pain, so much pain. Where's Jason?

Hear groaning, can't see. Must find Jason. The ground is wet

Red, red like blood. Pain, pain. More groaning, Is that Jason?

Try to yell, no sound.

Groaning stops.

Sirens, louder, louder. Light, red and blue. Voices, pain. Darkness.

By the time I wake up in the hospital, head wrapped and a leg and four ribs broken, my friend was dead. And it was me who killed him.

I'm released from the hospital just in time for the funeral. It's sunny. Why the fuck would it be sunny at a funeral? His parents crying, all my fault. He's gone? I hurt, want to leave. More crying, people try to talk to me. Can't hear them. So much pain.

That was six months ago. Six months ago, I murdered my best friend.

"Fine, I'll see her!" I yell at Anna. "Sorry." She just smiles sadly. I don't mean to yell. I yell all the time now, I'm always angry.

Anna hands me my crutches, but I turn away. Better to feel the pain, Jason can't. I limp out of my room and make it to the stairs. I lean heavily against the railing and hop down the stairs on my good foot. I still can't walk on my other foot. It was shattered in 8 places.

I make it to the bottom, and I see her. She's standing in my living room, looking very lost. Early morning light filters through the window and shines on her face. I'm struck by how different she looks. Her hair is longer. She's curvier, more mature. Older. I start to limp into the living room and she looks up. Shock registers on her face. I imagine I look different too. Two years time, six months grief. I feel anger, and hurt, and confusion.

**The early morning, the city breaks  **

**And I've been calling for years and years and years and years **

**And you never left me no messages**

**You never sent me no letters**

 **You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!  **

Then, she smiles. And, I want to run to her and just hold her. Hold her until the last two years are just a distant memory. But, then I remember that she abandoned me, that she didn't come back. She didn't care that Jason died, that I needed her. I remembered that Jason can never feel this again. The anger is so bad, I have to look away. I stare at the floor what feels like forever. When l level my eyes with hers again, she's no longer smiling. There are tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, God, Troy. What have I done?"

Suddenly, she's running to me, closing the distance between us. Closing the distance of two painful years. She grabs me with such force that it makes me groan. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face in my chest. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry." She cries into my chest, "I didn't mean it, Troy. I'm sorry." It hurts. I'd like to say that it's just the leg or the ribs but it's more than that. It's the pain of wanting to push her and hit her. It's the pain of wanting to kiss her. It's the pain of _needing _to need her. I've lost so much. The girl I've always loved is clutching me tight. So, I do the one thing I can, I hold her back.

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me **_

_**Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?  **_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me **_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded **_

_**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**_

 _**Just a little late, you found me, you found me!  **_

_**Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?   **_

_**© EMI APRIL MUSIC INC.;**_


End file.
